


We might as well just fuck

by antipathichoe



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antipathichoe/pseuds/antipathichoe
Summary: Little drabble i made about Joe and Cherry frenemies with benefits kind of thing (? I guess
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 54





	We might as well just fuck

Kaoru and Kojiro’s relationship was… unusual, to say it at best, well it wasn’t that complicated growing up together, living in the same city, going to the same schools, same classes, they have know each other their whole lives and one could say they even were ‘friends’ some years and shared the hobbie of skateboarding yet they’re friendship didnt work up, some time after starting S they dripped apart due Adam’s attitude change and themselves. Did they even like each other anymore? Kojiro didn’t even knew when they saw each other at S they would always bicker in front of everyone and that seemed to be entertaining for the others at times, yet sometimes away from the Crazy Rock they would cross each other in the street or the supermarket and no matter if Kaoru pretended not to see him Kojiro would go out of his way to let him know he was there and watch him roll his eyes annoyed and mumble something like “brainded gorilla” or “attention seeking gigolo”. 

But besides that Kaoru was still going to his restaurant and he sometimes will go to his presentations. Why? Who knows, maybe they had grown up used to each other’s presence.   
So this is how it all started the usual evenings in which Kaoru -Cherry- since he didn’t allow Kojiro to call him by his name, would go to his restaurant to drink, annoying him, or complain about life and make bets over the races at S, turned into make out sessions that sometimes felt more like fights in top of the tables with Cherry pulling off Kojiro’s clothes and complaining when he would do the same to his hair. Lips pressing, biting at each other, rushed hands touching, feeling, exploring each others bodies leaded to the both of them to have sex at one of the two’s appartment. Without realizing it, they had went into a routine of hooking up every night after going to S too, Cherry wouldn’t even order nothing to eat at Joe’s restaurant anymore and just waited outside for the muscular man to close the place so they could go back to his home and give each other pleasure. 

Fucking each other’s brains out had become one of the habits of the aspect of his life: ‘how can I ruin Kaoru’s day today? ‘ as Kojiro called it.   
Frequently Kojiro’s hands would find their way through Kaoru’s thighs under his yukata lifting his clothes and placing his legs around his waist while the skinny man would moan under him at the feel of Kojiro passing his lips through his neck, Cherry would get mad if he took a lot time undressing him and preparing his entrance.

“Come on! “ he painted kicking Joe’s back with his ankle “Do you need a memorandum to stick your dick inside me? “ Kojiro smirked while taking his pants off "Desesperate” he whispered to his rival (lover?) while playing with his erected nipples.   
“You’re desilusional” Kaoru would straight up lie to his face and then moan when Kojiro would put his left nipple in his mouth and start sucking. “Stop! “ he whimpered “Don’t suck them I’m not a girl” Kaoru said moving Joe’s head from his chest, he would never give him the pleasure even when his nipples would actually go erect and his mouth would salivate. “A girl wouldn’t give me all this trouble to prepare her” Joe said pressing two fingers with lube into Kaoru gaining a choked moan from the later. “You’re so bad at dirty talk it’s embarrasing” he said rolling his eyes in annoyance “Like yours is any better” Joe said. “I can’t believe women actually sleep with you” Kaoru said between gasps while Kojiro moved his fingers like scissors inside of him. 

Mad about talking of Kojiro’s other flings while they did it, Kaoru grabbed him by the hair and pushed their lips together biting him hard until he bleed, Kojiro loved when Kaoru would get rough and angry during this times and watching him lose his cool always was a pleasure in bed and skating. When he felt Kaoru was loose enough to take him he pushed his cock inside stretching his ex friend making him gasp at the initial pain and then moan when he bottomed out and went back inside hitting his sweet spot.

“Yeah”Kaoru moaned into his hair “Like that” he closed his eyes and slapped Joe’s firm ass making it wiggle “Come on rude boy” he smirked “I know you can do better than this”. Kojiro wasn’t about to lose on the challenge he put himself into, make Kaoru a mess. He grabbed his fragile hips lifting them and slammed repetitively his whole lenght against Kaoru’s hole making him moan loud everytime, making him arch his back and put his feet in the bed to take him better.   
Kaoru’s long hair was sprawled all over Kojiro’s pillow while his bottom was constantly slammed, he opened his eyes for a moment to look at a blurry Joe covered in sweat betwen his legs watching how his pecs and biceps flexed due to the movement and feeling him completely fill him was enough estimulation for him. 

Kojiro changed positions when he felt Kaoru was about to cum sitting on the bed and taking Cherry by the waist to impal him on his hard cock and force him to share the work.  
“Bastard” Kaoru hissed and smacked his arm when Kojiro laughed at his trembling legs jumping on his lap, he did this on purpouse, he knew besides skating Kaoru really didn’t do more excercise and was planning on tiring him up, fucking gorilla thought it was funny he couldn’t walk afterwards. “Come on rude boy” Kojiro mocked his words earlier “I know you can do better than this”.

Pissing off Kaoru was always funny especially while they were fucking because he would push him on the bed just like now and start jumping mercilessly on his erection while grabbing at his shoulders, his neighbors would probably complain about the bed hitting the wall repeatedly not letting them asleep again by this point.

Having sex with Kaoru was not only intense and passionate, but also a competition, like everything they did, it was about pushing each other’s buttons, seeing who will let more marks on the other, who would moan louder and cum sooner, who was in control. When Kojiro started to feel a heat on his lower abdomen caused by the rush Kaoru gave him he took him by the wrist pushing him off and wrestled him to be on the bottom again.

Kaoru complained when Kojiro put his face against the pillow and grabbed his wrists from behind “What the f-“ the pink haired was cut off when Kojiro slapped his ass and entered inside him again, now in doggy style Kojiro not only could freely grab his ass put also pull his hair making him whine “Not the hair, how many times must i tell you that? Stupid gorilla ” he gasped when Kojiro touched his prostate again making him vibrate. Kojiro left his hands to go grab him by the neck and press his back in his chest. “Im sorry” he said kissing him in the cheek, “I can’t help it” he said softly. Cherry reached his face with his long fingers and commanded him to kiss him in the mouth instead “Its okay” he smiled into the kiss “I know you can’t behave”.

Kojiro rounded his skinny waist with his arms and started stroking his dick with one hand while choking him with the other making Kaoru roll his eyes into his skull. “K-Kojiro…” he mumbled being silenced by the other’s tongue. “I know” he whispered into the kiss “ I’m close too” A few strokes later and Kaoru cummed abruptly filling Kojiro’s hand and his own chest, while the pink haired trembled through his orgasm he tightened making Joe come too. 

Kojiro fell back on the bed and to his side while Kaoru did the same, watching him brush his hair with his fingers Kojiro saw the prints of his hand around the other’s neck. “Are you okay? “ he said reaching to touch him, Kaoru slapped his hand away fake offended “Please… “ he buffed “As if you could ever hurt me…I'm fine”

Once Kaoru got dressed and left his place he stayed in bed thinking about them.   
Why did they did this? When did sex become a way to fight each other? Why they actually both enjoyed? Why did he even wanted to annoy Kaoru so much when they used to be friends?  
He didn’t even hated him even through he considered him annoying and egocentric at times he also thought he was a great skater and a brilliant calligrapher, yes he thought his glasses make him look funny and that Carla thing was weird and made him kind of a creepy robot. But he also liked, no, loved his pink hair and his amber eyes and his soft skin, and when he trembled under him and moaned his name while he fucked him and how his lips tasted. 

Kojiro grabbed his lips touching the bite mark Kaoru had left him, has he started liking him? But kaoru hated him since years ago, had he lost his mind? Had he started falling for his rival? Nevermind if he had to think this hard about all the mess between him and Kaoru they might as well just fuck, they were rivals after all.


End file.
